Joshua Abraham Norton
Secret Discordianism To bring to final fruition the main tenets and destiny of [[Discordianiam]] is the addition of [[The Truth of Jehovah]] which brings the Principle of Contradiction into play and creates the "[[Secret Discordianism]]" which happens by one "twice cursed" and thus blessed trading "sweet for bitter" instead of our current "bitter for sweet"; this being our present condition of humanity being "under a spell" by which "evil" is seen as "good" as being the Mirror of Isis by which "darkness" is called "light"; and thus "good" or "light" is seen as "darkness" or "evil". Yet as Moses did so does the Child of the Mississippi where he floated in that dark ritual dream by which he was submerged into it and became one with it's spirit: that of the angel of Quetzacoatl; the "[[angel of "Atlaos]]"; Atlas; Tlaos himself is Atlaos. Thus Job can be seem finally as the archetype of the "god who suffers"; the Universal Saint. It is the "reversing" of this satanic "Mirror" by which the Child who is the lost sheep of Israel helps Mankind overcome our "moral dislexia" by which they who know not "good" from "evil" are finally enlightened: and this is no small thing; being the Dark Secret of Enlightenment itself in discerning throughout the Illusion of Death-in-life cast by the "White Goddess" the reversing of her spell being where "good" is no longer seen as "evil"; and what was "darkness" formerly unknown and thought evil now becomes seen as "light" or good.. This is what [[Moses]] who the Greeks call [[Prometheus]] really knew; and how he reversed all the Egyptian magic by which he discovered the truth; for instance; in Egypt Osiris is killed by Set; thus "Abel" as Seth[[ kills "Cain" as [[Osiris. In other words: the "opposite" to what happened; until Moses ( as "Abel") kills the "Egyptian" ( as "Cain" ); thus the "ancient lie" becomes the truth; substantially: thus you have to watch the Magic of Isis; for Egypt has "no religion"; all of it is "written incantory black magic" period. This is the Secret Discordianism brought by that rememberance of that genial spirit of Robert Anton Wilson as in the new embrace of the angelic Phillip K. Dick; for the Resurrection of the Just is when men and angels live together in One Kingdom; as we did once in Paradise. What changes is when we can see them: the Regeneration being of the 7 Senses themselves. In the Revelation the Resurrection is of the 7 Trumpets of the 7 angels at the external 7 senses; at the Regeneration it is of the 7 Vials of the 7 angels in white at the 7 internal senses; the 7 Vials of Wrath being brought to them by the 4th living creature: the Eagle. The problem is that this is not written in the Revelation: the identity is never revealed; but I know it is the 6 winged living creature like a flying Eagle; thus we manifest the Book of Life of the Lamb; the Open Book. The revealing of this Book given to me by my Father Jesus effectively "Ends" this world as anythig but a Passing Manifestation: the New Creation Coming is that of a New Heaven and a New Earth; thus only the dead may enter; for to enter life one must overcome Death. This is the Second Death; just like the Antichrist Osama bin Laden is the pawn of Death: my soul stands as the angel of the Second Death. Things just get more simple for me all the time; what their is of it: for Time now is but the Shadow of Life: for only Life really exists: and the Shadow of things is going to perish. Where "Time" and "Eternity" become seperated at 2012 we will then who have "lived" in heaven even though in hell on earth will actually inherit the place in which we really dwelt: that we were itself the heaven that lived in us: and which we must have manifested if we did indeed have the Spirit. We will enter the Sun of Righteousness as Melting in the Holy Spirit; those not able to do so without the Name of Christ Jesus which alone is "Day Light" will then Burn in the Lake of Fire: it is the Name which is the difference: the Name is then the "Light of Life". The Light of Life: the first section of the Accord of Discord: the Discord of Discord itself. In the other side of "Towards A Serious Discordianism" I reveal the nature of the "least in the kingdom of heaven" The Manifestation of the Light of Day The Name Christ Jesus as "Day Light" _____________________________________________ The Destruction of of the god Dis: and the Unveiling of the goddess; the throne of Death. The Name of Jesus represented the Original Light God had Made; by Jesus overcoming Satan in the wilderness in the 40 days "the Light" thus became seperated from "the darkness"; as Jesus then became "the Christ"; which therefore is "the Day" as the Light seperated from the Darkness. For Christ; this was his Shadow; Solomon; the fallen son of David; of which the lost sheep of Israel as the Prodigal Son is finally known; the Phoenix of New Hope; the Child of the Resurrection himself; as he who was dead: but now lives. The Name of "Christ Jesus" therefore means "Day Light"; the Light of Light itself. Where Joshua Abraham Norten brings the Blessing down is that this Name is then "seen" in the Name of Love: which in the place where the Child appeared in the Name of Love at the Golden Gate of our Palm Sunday: the Day of Our Victory; this was missed. In the Name of Love this Name is then that of the God Almighty; as a Lamp set in a Crystal Niche; that Name of Christ Jesus in the Name of Love: indeed the Name of God Almighty: as that of Joshua: the Salvation of God. ___________________________________________________ This is the "apotheosis" of Discordianism in which it "finally contradicts itself once too many times" and becomes the New Order of Destiny in the 7 Acts of God; having cancelled out all the opposites and found the Single Affirmation of Unity; the creation of a Principle to which there is no Contradiction: the Grail itself. Let us look at Joshua Abraham Norton: no one but the Great Unknown understood Joshua: but it has been revealed. By the St. Francis]] honoring as one little one of the Lord he who was now the least: San Francisco found Salvation: for by honoring Joshua as the least, they secretly honored Christ the Hidden One himself: as of "the least of them" was Joshua Abraham Norton where the Greatest was able to manifest: not just as Bummer and Lazarus; who were characters themselves; the signs and wonders of My Generation. In 1906 San Francisco was struck by the Censer: 4-18-1906: The Fire Cast to the Earth. This can be seen at chapter 8 of Revelation verse 5; it was Gabriel who threw he Censer to the earth in 1906: 4th and April: 418 means "Parcifal" is Jewish gematria ( Robert Anton Wilson : "Cosmic Trigger" (( [[Parcifal]]: the Great Work Accomplished")) ) The "Love-light" of Pig Pen is revealed. ''"The One we had Honored: as "Norton I"; for that One Act that One Above whose thoughts are living angels themselves Honored us: with His Prescence: and Joshua was this messenger; this gentle prophet who saw bridges: and they were made; saw tunnels: and they were built: prayed the Lord's prayer between two mobs: a Peacemaker: they went home: helped the poor find work; but now One came with His Work: Love is the [[Second Death]]: it is this Love as even the Name Christ Jesus stands for in Truth which Nothing can resist: for that One in the Name of Love as the Name of God: we have then the "Name of God Almighty"; a very powerful Name Indeed: because of what that Great City did once: for one poor man: for that: Salvation has now come to this Earth: even for that One Act: where one who was vanquished by the world: turned and Vanquished the world: that is the Ultimate Discord: Total Concordance. Harmonia Reigneth: Discord of Discord! Creates "Accord"! ''Joshua: the Salvation of God; as of that Beloved City of St. Francis: who found that Child to lead them: Joshua Abraham Norton. Let Us Observe the Last day as the 7th day; even as the Double Sabbath of the Passover itself at the Last Supper The truth which slowly dawns is this; where it was once said in these very words: to wit; "...even as you have done it unto the least of these; ye have done it unto me. As all who follow the Lamb full well know; it is at the point where the Lamb having ascended to the Throne of the Father whom chooses one such soul to represent him that brings a swift end; and as the City of St. Francis found this one; naked; and clothed him; who had lost everything on a bad speculation on the rice market; thus Joshua Abraham found himself hungry: and the City fed him; without a home: and the City housed him; hungry; it fed him; and not just anywhere: but at the best places; put him in a mansion; and honored him further in many ways; unwittingly knowing that he would represent for them the Very Christ himself: little did they know! Unforeseeing that the Glory would manifest itself in this City for the reason that during the Middle Ages the Pope made Assisi a place of Pilgrimmage equal unto Jerusalem when the Muslims had taken the city back and he needed a place for the failthful to do their Pilgrimage; thus when the City of St.Francis was destroyed in the 1906 Fire on 4-18 we have a synchronicity; for 4-18 is Easter; when the Lamb rose; thus we have this City given something we see 50 years after Maryam al Kubra appears as Mary of Fatimah in Portugal in 1917; for 'Pentecost' means "Harvest"; as well as "Fifty"; thus what happened at Fatimah in Portugal at the Three Children in 1917 would appear to all Three Cities of Faith in 1967. People; of course, forget; but as I show rather convincingly in my book "A City Not Forsaken" it the fact that when Israel broke the yoke of Islam off of Jerusalem in the 144 hours of the 6 Days War at that point when Islam had been defeated it was the City of St. Francis which suddenly became: a "new" Jerusalem; and in 1967 all the youth of the world made a Pilgrimage there: as of the Hate and the War of the "two brothers" who "hated each other: thus showing they had not "the love of God" in them; for John said whoso hatheth his brother abdeht not in God; thus the Children had Love and Peace where the "street" of "Hate/Haight" became the "River of Love"; verily; a River of Fire; to Baptize those who came in Faith to this Summer where a New Jerusalem so briefly stood. So what had happened? Basically at the point where the Jews were given Jerusalem; then Islam had Mecca; but the Christians were given the City of St. Francis; on the pattern of the 3 Children of Fatimah 50 years earlier. Francisco obviously represented San Francisco; thus at the Golden Gate God came in the guise of a child in the Name of Love; which is the name of Jehovah from the West: as John said; "God is Love". Few understand what the Pilgrimage meant to the children coming to San Francisco; but the answer lies in these words in the Revelation of St. John the Divine: at 7:4, to wit; "and there were sealed 144,000 of ALL the Tribes of the Children of Israel"; thus the operative word here is "All"; for the Gathering of the Tribes in San Francisco even though we decided to do it according to the Astrological Signs of the 12 of the Zodiac still meant that we were "Egypt: my people"; for as of all the tribes we came forth in the Outer Court of the Gentiles we appeared to be externally; yet internally it was those who arose as saints and prophets from that River who were those who brought back the day when the Lamb had entered the Golden Gate of Jerusalem on Palm Sunday; during the Visitation of God. We also had our Visitation of God in the Name of Love; but The Rapture was not seen for what it really was. Our reward was to come after the City fell to the position of Sodom spiritually; when the vultures came to feast on the carcase of the fallen holy city; the men of Sodom made sure that the Truth of Love that the City had represented was made into a fallen spectacle of men going after men like lustful beasts; the blessing of Alan Ginsgerg and his lover Gregory Corso turned into the vials of wrath that we saw later as first herpes "as of the itching sore" and then AIDS; to wit; for the IV drug users and the men of Sodom; both being those who went against the "temple of the Body" as destrying it: and thus "every living soul" who contracted AIDS died; as of the second vial of the Wrath of God. It has been often said that Truth is stranger than fiction; and this is borner out by the fact that the Golden Gate in the City would show that the Entrance of the Child in the Name of God entered as having treated one Joshua Abraham Norton as a "king" had brought another blessing to the City of St. Francis: it was Redeemed from the men of Sodom; by one who died in Christ; and thus made for the City Nor Forsaken the Remission of it's Dolorus Blow; the "blow" of which Mission Dolores as the original mission built in the City had so well foretold: for which the City had once been burned to the ground in 1906; to arise as the Phoenix it was; and it. What does this mean? It means that St. Francis and his City enter in as having saved the children who were gathered out of this world there; and I am one of those; a native of that great city; as having the destiny of the holy Jerusalem itself; as having died in Christ I set standard by which the Salvation of God could be raised in which the "name" of "Joshua" really means; to wit; "The Salvation of God". Some would say my exposition is fanciful and extreme; but in truth I have but scratched the surface of what later happened at Beth-El "the House of God" men call Woodstock as what began the Internal Exodus from Egypt to the Kingdom that saw the peace-loving Hippies and callers of violent Revelution we saw in our more violent Radicals of our day as the reborn Nazarenes of the Lamb and the sword carrying followers of Barrabas ( the self-proclaimed leader of the Resistance many of the Zealots secretly supported ) whose camps both returned: in exactly the same spiritual positions; thus had the Times and the Seasons returned; although none knew it; only I stood on the street of pure gold at the age of 12 in 1967 and stared at the River of Humanity and wondered what it "Really All Meant". It meant far more than I knew; for by having honored our Joshua we were given an Abraham; a father to the inhabitants of Jerusalem; as when the Chinese and their white hosts were fighting and Emperor Norton stood between the two warrings factions saying the Lord's Prayer until the hostilities ceased and both sides went home: thus seting the stage for white and yellow to one day become fast friends; as indeed they now are; as of the New Church of New Hope itself: the Church of the Living God that the musical House of David as the mythical House of God the children gathered our Nation at in the 3 Day Seperation from Satan at the National Level indeed happened; that shows us now at The Song of the Lamb; ( by my band Thee Unicorns ); the destiny of Rock itself; seen at http://www.myspace.com/TheeUnicorns where the Trumpet of Gabriel is seen as the Horn of the Archangel itself. The Global level was seen when the Wall went down at the Fall of the false prophet Karl Marx at his defeat at the Global level in 1987; the Wall of Babylon at the Global Level seen as starting at 1917 until 1987; the classic seventy years period of Russia's 70 Years Period of Indemnity at the national level in it's Babylonian Captivity; which Rev. Sun Myung Moon completely missed in his book "Divine Principle"; as he also did for the 430 years period from 1492 for the Black and also Red races in the West in Slavery; as also the White race in those of the Quaker's and Friends in the Brethern of Sincerity also suffered as well; carrying the conscience of the entire white race in the West for the entire world. But Music is seen at the end as the Universal speech itself in which the Liberation of God is revealed to mankind by the holy angels of whom Gabriel speaks for the loudest as the "fan of man"; our biggest supporter; and the one who believed in us the most: and whose prayers have all been answered; as is self-evident in my book. The Love of which the God of Love and Peace stands as the revealed God of the Whole Earth is easily seen as by the little child who currently holds this pen; a scribe like Eliakim the Scribe; being the descendent of David by Solomon and David's other son Nathan; and then the ancestor of Jesus by Joseph and Mary; by Mary directly; since Joseph was not Jesus's father; that having been Jehovah in the form of a Dove: the Holy Spirit of God Himself. Eliakim thus holds a unique position; and it is the scribe like Enoch at the end who God takes; as it is written: "and God took him; and he was "not"...... But it is the revelaing of the Path of the Just at the End which is the real sign of the Coming of the Son of man; as that Sun of Righteousness himself. It is the revealing of the 7 Overcomings in the 7 churches in their full import which is the task of the Scribe. In revealing how the 144,000n are gathered it is seen who she has made the kings of the earth fall; as she has seduced them one-by-one to make fall; yet at the end she meets one she cannot make fall:and thus she is "thrown down" from her position of "moral superiority" she sat upon as ruling over the "servants of sin". It is the Coming of the Son of man as he "who overcomes" and thus "inherits all things" and the written guide he writes to guide men to follow him that is the gift of God at the End; the Straight Path itself revealed; showing how all who follow him how he reached that position as Incarnate in which mortality "puts on" Immortality; and corruption "puts on" Incorruption: and how all who follow him can reach it as well: even the whole 144,000 who must first be sealed and then the 144,000 who die in Christ who are then written after them. These two represent a universal foundation of faith and then one of Substance as sealed and written which are the conditions of indemnity at the global and then universal level of "heaven and earth" that ISIS as "Mystery: cannot then stop; thus "her smoke goes up forever" as her Veil "burns" which hid "The Mystery of God". It is this which was "Unknown"; for everything exists conceptually relative to the absolute; but the Absolute itself exists relative to the Unknown; for nothing is known until it IS known; which at this level means "unsealed"; and this is what happens at the End; bringing swift destruction; as of he who "opens" and none shuts; "shuts"; and no man opens. It is this which is thus filled "double" to the Harlot of Babylon the Cup of Gold or Principle of Indemnity she holds is finally taken away from her and she is then made to take herself: destroying her utterly; as she cannot "absorb" the sacrifice of the Virgins of the Lamb; as of the Bride I myself defend as my own soul; which my soul stands surrogate for until the entire 144,000 be written in my book; one at a time. Unicorn144 (talk) 01:52, 4 October 2009 (UTC) [[User:Unicorn144